Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior mirror simulation with image data recording and a display of the recorded and improved data for the driver of a vehicle.
The display on a display device shows the data in a way favored by the driver and/or vehicle manufacturer.
Description of the Related Art
Several solutions for recording image data and its display for the driver of a vehicle are known in the prior art. The image recording is done by one or several cameras installed in the vehicle. The different assistance systems process the data from the captured image in very different ways.
In US patent application having publication number 2008/0159594, a system is known which records images from the surroundings of the vehicle with a fish-eye lens. Image data is recorded with great distortion through this wide-angle lens. The image data recorded by the camera pixels are rectified block by block. The display of the image is done with the rectified image data, since an image of the surroundings of the vehicle is required.
A blind spot indicator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,779,911 B2, which is adjacent to a second mirror surface of a rear-view device, a so-called spotter area, used to observe objects located in a blind spot of the vehicle.
A camera for assisting reversing is known in DE 102008031784. The distorted camera image is edited and rectified, which leads to an undistorted image. This is then further processed, in order to optimize the perspective for reversing.
Currently the camera images are presented to the user in a mostly realistic way, with enhancements in image quality. Additional information, if shown at all, is presented as a layer on top of the original object and therewith appears more like a foreign object.
Drawing artificial lines is common in parking assist camera systems to visualize the lane in dependence of the steering-wheel position. A method for visualizing a vicinity of a motor vehicle is for example described in US 2013/0201335 A1, with said method comprising the steps of: recording the vicinity of the motor vehicle with a camera; displaying the camera image on a display; and providing another detected road user in the camera image with a framing of a defined color, wherein the color is a function of a speed of the detected road user relative to the motor vehicle and is indicative of whether or not the speed of the detected road user is critical.